Alltag auf der seaQuest Wandschränke
by Kiddo
Summary: Lucas ist auf der Suche nach Ben


Alltag auf der seaQuest – Wandschränke

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit schreiben dieser Geschichte. Die Handlung findet während der ersten Staffel statt.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak trat in die Mess Hall und sah sich suchend um. Das Objekt seiner Begierde fand er zwar nicht, aber vielleicht konnten ihm ja Ortiz und O'Neill weiterhelfen. „Hey, hat einer von euch Ben gesehen?"

Verneinendes Kopfschütteln. „Nein, was willst du denn von ihm?"

„Ach er hat mich gestern gefragt ob ich heute falls ich Zeit hätte ihm etwas zu Hand gehen könnte."

Tim zog die die Augenbraun hoch. Wenn Ben Lucas Hilfe brauchte war das meist kein gutes Zeichen. Das letzte mal als dies geschehen war, leuchteten auf einmal alle Lampen auf C-Deck lila. Den Sinn dieser Aktion hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. „Doch, aber Ben zu helfen ist tausend mal interessanter."

Miguel nahm einen Schluck von seinem Saft. „Na wenn du meinst."

Der Teenager nickte überzeugt. „Aber natürlich. Nichts ist spannender als zu beobachten wie es Ben schafft sich in kürzester Zeit in mehrere Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."

Tja, dagegen konnte man wirklich nichts sagen…

Lucas strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Na ja, da ihr ihn auch nicht gesehen habt, werd ich mich mal weiter auf die Suche begeben."

* * *

Zehn Minuten später war Lucas immer noch nicht fündig geworden und er ging zurück in seine eigene Kabine. Dort lächelte ihn sein Pal förmlich an. Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll's, vielleicht bringt das ja was."

Er zog das orangene Gerät aus seiner Halterung und stellte die Frequenz des Moraloffiziers ein. „Ja, hi ich bin's Lucas. Wo bist du?" Geduldig wartete der Teen auf seine Antwort. „Okay, bin gleich da. Bye." Zufrieden schaute der Computergenie nun auf seinen Pal. „Wau, die Dinger sind ja wirklich zu was gut!"

* * *

Wenig später betrat Lucas einen Lagerraum und sah sich nach Krieg um. Hatte er nicht eben noch gesagt das er hier wäre? „Ben?"

„Ja?" Von irgendwo her erklang die gedämpfte Stimme des Offiziers.

Der Teenager zog die Augenbraun zusammen und steuerte die Richtung an aus der er Kriegs Stimme gehört hatte.

Plötzlich trat der Versorgungsoffizier aus einen der vielen großen Wandschränke.

Lucas sah ihn kurz verdutz an, musste dann aber grinsen. „Was machst du denn im Wandschrank? Suchst du den Weg nach Narnia?"

„Hä?" Nun war es an Krieg irritiert aus der Wäsche zu schauen.

„Sag jetzt nicht du hast nie „Die Chroniken von Narnia" von C.S.Lewis gelesen."

„Ist mir völlig unbekannt." Ben klopfte nicht vorhandenen Staub von seiner Uniform.

„Aber du hast doch wenigstens den Film „Der König Von Narnia" oder die Serie dazu gesehen? Mensch hat mich die Serie als Kind damals gegruselt."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann verkniff sich wohl weißlich jegliche Bemerkung das der 16 jährige ja immer noch ein Kind sei. Bei Lucas konnte so was böse enden. „Nein, auch das kenne ich nicht."

Der Computerfreak schüttelte verständnislos mit dem Kopf. „Mensch, hast du vielleicht Wissenslücken. Na ja jedenfalls ist es in der Geschichte so, das man durch einen Wandschrank nach Narnia gelangt. Da dachte ich du versuchst das jetzt auch."

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf, Lucas Logik zu folgen hatte er eh schon lange aufgegeben. „Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Was wolltest du dann in dem Wandschrank?" Eine durchaus berechtigte Frage.

Ben sah sich prüfend um und trat näher an den Teenager heran. „Katie und ich haben in drei Tagen Hochzeitstag." Er sprach mit leiser Stimme.

Lucas sah den Lt. musternd an. „ Ben, ich sag's dir ja wirklich ungern, aber ihr seid geschieden!"

Krieg winkte ab. „Das weiß ich doch. Ich möchte ihr aber trotzdem etwas schenken."

„Und warum durchwühlst du dann den Schrank?"

„Ganz einfach, es ist schon etwas länger her da hab ich bei einem Landurlaub eine Kette gesehen, die genauso aussah wie eine die Katie mal verloren hat. Und da das damals auch irgendwie meine Schuld war, hab ich dir Kette gekauft und wollte ihr sie dann schenken. Tja, und damit sie niemand findet hab ich sie hier versteckt."

Lucas gab sich große Mühe ein grinsen zu unterdrücken. „Und jetzt weißt du nicht mehr wo du die genau versteckt hast."

Der Moraloffizier nickte. „Hier sind so viele Schränke wie soll da noch einer den Überblick behalten?"

Der Teen verzichtete darauf hinzuweisen das dies genau Kriegs Job war.

„Also was ist? Hilfst du mir nun suchen?"

Das junge Genie steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Kommt ganz darauf an."

„Worauf?" Bens Augen verengten sich.

„Auf das was du mir anbietest." Er wippte auf den Fußballen hin und her.

Der Versorgungsoffizier legte die Stirn in Falten. „Du… du bekommst eine Woche lang meinen Nachtisch."

Der Teen winkte desinteressiert ab. „Denk dir was Besseres aus. Ich kann von Iva so viel Nachtisch haben wie ich nur will."

Ben seufzte. „Ich besorg dir eine DVD deiner Wahl."

Lucas schüttelte gelangweilt mit dem Kopf. „Ich komm schneller an jeden Film den ich haben möchte, als das du die Bestellung dafür aufgeben kannst."

Krieg seufzte erneut. „Okay, dann lad ich dich halt wieder zu der nächsten Pokerrunde wieder ein." Seid Ben wusste das der Teen sie bei diesen Spiel alle gnadenlos abzockte, ließ er Lucas einfach nicht mehr mitspielen.

Der Computerfreak freute sich innerlich, er konnte ja auch nichts dafür das er ein System sah wo andere es nicht sahen. „Ist das alles?"

„Und ich besorg dir eine Packung von deinen Lieblings Pralinen."

Nun grinste der Teenager. „Abgemacht!" Er ging auf den nächst besten Schrank zu und öffnete ihn. „Ach ja, falls ich plötzlich verschwunden sein sollte, dann hab ich den Weg nach Narnia gefunden."

ENDE

Written 8.3.06


End file.
